In recent years, in an e-mail communication system of a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, the seamless environment for an international use and a domestic use is in the process of being provided.
A number of users who use a mobile terminal which can provide international roaming service when such as traveling overseas, is increasing.
In response to increasing the mobile terminals which can provide international roaming service (international roaming terminals), the user who uses the international roaming terminals when such as traveling overseas is expanding. The usage fee of the packet communication when the mobile terminal is international roaming is usually set higher compared with the usage fee in domestic use.
By the way, the user of the international roaming terminal, in many cases, configures it to receive forwarded e-mails from a private personal computer or delivered e-mails relating to information of stores and the like when domestic use.
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-221593 discloses a reception control system which reduces the fees for forwarding from domestic to overseas in the case when the user roams out for overseas while using a call forwarding service.
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-67274 also discloses a message delivery system. The message delivery system forwards the e-mail in ease the e-mail sender's address is registered in the reception permission addresses and does not forward the e-mail in case the e-mail sender's address is registered in the reception rejection addresses corresponding to the e-mail destination address.